The Deathly Hallows
by Unknown-Queen
Summary: Chapter 2's OUT! "Tongkat Elder, tongkat paling sakti yang pernah dibuat. Batu Kebangkitan dan juga Jubah Gaib. Itulah Relikui Kematian. Bersama-sama mereka membuat Relikui Kematian. Bersama mereka menjadikan pemilik menjadi Penguasa Kematian." EXO! KaiSoo! KrisTao! SuLay! ChanBaek! ChenMin! HunHan! GS!
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Deathly Hallows

Cast : EXO Official Pair

Genre : Fantasy, Mystery, Romance And Drama.

Rated : T

Author : Alicia Kim~

Summary : "Tongkat Elder, tongkat paling sakti yang pernah dibuat. Batu Kebangkitan dan juga Jubah Gaib. Itulah Relikui Kematian. Bersama-sama mereka membuat Relikui Kematian. Bersama mereka menjadikan pemilik menjadi Penguasa Kematian." EXO! KaiSoo! KrisTao! SuLay! ChanBaek! ChenMin! HunHan! GS!

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya, saya hanya mengambil beberapa adegan di filmnya dan membuat side storynya. EXO juga bukan milik saya. But ff ini milik saya.**

.

.

.

 **WARNING! OOC! AUTHOR NEWBIE! GS! EYD TIDAK SESUAI! HANCUR! ABAL! BIKIN MUNTAH! TYPO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***VIRUS PRESENT***

.

.

.

 **The Deathly Hallows**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

.

" _Alkisah ada tiga orang bersaudara..._

 _Berjalan jauh melalui jalanan sepi dan berkelok saat senja. Dalam perjalanannya, mereka sampai di sungai yang amat bahaya untuk disebrangi. Tetapi mereka mempelajari ilmu sihir. Mereka dengan mudahnya melambaikan tongkat dan membuat sebuah jembatan. Akan tetapi, sebelum mereka bisa menyebrang jalan mereka dihalangi oleh seseorang yang berkerudung. Itu adalah Kematian dan dia merasa tertipu. Tertipu karena biasanya para pengelana akan tenggelam ke dalam sungai. Tapi Kematian sungguh licik. Dia berpura-pura memberi selamat pada tiga bersaudara itu atas sihir mereka. Dan bilang masing-masing dari mereka dapatkan hadiah karena cerdas menhindarinya._

 _Maka saudara yang tertua meminta tongkat yang lebih kuat dari tongkat lain. Lalu kemudian Kematian menciptakan tongkat buatnya dari pohon Elder yang ada di dekat situ. Saudara yang kedua memutuskan bahwa dia ingin menghina Kematian lebih jauh lagi. Dan meminta kekuatan untuk menghidupkan orang-orang yang dicintai dari Kematian. Lalu Kematian mengambil sebuah batu dari pinggiran sungai dan berikan itu padanya. Akhirnya, Kematian bertanya pada saudara yang ketiga dan termuda. Seorang pria yang sederhana.. dia meminta sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya pergi dari tempat itu tanpa diikuti oleh Kematian. Dan Kematian, dengan sangat segan menyerahkan Jubah Gaib miliknya._

 _Saudara pertama bepergian ke sebuah desa yang jauh. Dengan Tongkat Elder di tangannya dia membunuh seorang penyihir yang bertengkar dengannya. Mabuk dengan kekuatan Tongkat Elder yang diberikan kepadanya, dia membual akan kehebatannya. Tetapi di malam itu, penyihir lain mencuri tongkat itu dan menggorok leher saudara itu sebagai tambahan. Dan Kematian mengambil saudara pertama itu sebagai miliknya._

 _Saudara kedua pulang ke rumahnya. Di mana ia membawa batu itu dan memutarnya tiga kali di telapak tangannya. Dia sangat senang ketika gadis yang ingin dinikahinya yang keburu meninggal muncul di hadapannya. Namun, sang gadis itu sedih dan dingin karena dirinya tak layak di dunia manusia. Gila karena kerinduan yang sia-sia saudara kedua membunuh dirinya agar bisa menyusul gadis itu. Dan kematian mengambil saudara kedua itu sebagai miliknya._

 _Sementara saudara ketiga, bertahun-tahun Kematian mencarinya namun tak bisa menemukannya. Hanya ketika ia sudah tua saudara termuda memberikan Jubah Gaib itu pada putranya. Dia menyambut Kematian bak teman lama dan pergi bersama Kematian dengan bahagia. Meninggalkan kehidupan ini. Begitulah ceritanya._

 _Itulah Relikui Kematian._

 _Bersama-sama mereka membuat Relikui Kematian. Bersama mereka menjadikan pemilik menjadi Penguasa Kematian."_

 **To Be Continue**

Hallo guys :D

Kembali dengan saya, Tirai Kecil.

Project baru nih, nice respon gak ya? :v

Terinspirasi dari salah satu part di Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows.

Seneng banget sama part yang ini :3

Jadi saya membuat side storynya dengan cast member EXO.

Mind to Review?


	2. Falling

Summary : "Tongkat Elder, tongkat paling sakti yang pernah dibuat. Batu Kebangkitan dan juga Jubah Gaib. Itulah Relikui Kematian. Bersama-sama mereka membuat Relikui Kematian. Bersama mereka menjadikan pemilik menjadi Penguasa Kematian." EXO! KaiSoo! KrisTao! SuLay! ChanBaek! ChenMin! HunHan! GS!

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya, saya hanya mengambil beberapa adegan di filmnya dan membuat side storynya. EXO juga bukan milik saya. But ff ini murni milik saya.**

.

.

.

 **WARNING! OOC! AUTHOR NEWBIE! GS! EYD TIDAK SESUAI! HANCUR! ABAL! BIKIN MUNTAH! TYPO! ADEGAN KEKERASAN YANG TIADA AKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***VIRUS PRESENT***

.

.

.

 **The Deathly Hallows**

" **Falling"**

.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya mama?"

"Ini adalah Kucing."

"Kucing? Apa itu mama?"

"Dia itu hewan yang memiliki cakar dan kumis yang hidup di dunia ini."

Sepasang mata bulat itu memincing. Menatap tepat ke arah wajah ibunya. Sejenak terdiam, ia kembali membuka suara. "Apa cakar itu seperti kuku milik Kyungsoo, mama?" Gadis kecil itu menunjuk ke arah gambar cakar di buku bergambarnya. Yixing –ibunya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sebuah gerakan halus terasa di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo –gadis kecil tadi. Sang ibu mengusap rambut pendeknya. Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu memperhatikan ibunya, –hanya diam. Itu karena ia beda dari yang lain, Kyungsoo berbeda dari anak seusianya. Dia tak suka banyak bicara dan dia tak pandai berekspresi. Ia menatap satu tangan Yixing –yang sedari tadi terbebas tengah merogoh sesuatu di sakunya. –sebuah jarum dan benang. Benda yang tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kali ini mama ingin melihatmu menjahit. Suatu saat nanti mungkin mama bisa melihat kau menjadi seorang penjahit yang hebat." Bisik Yixing di telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Mendengar bisikan itu, rasa semangat dalam diri Kyungsoo menjadi meningkat. Layaknya sebuah perintah.

"Aku menyukai jarum yang tajam." Dengan susah payah gadis kecil itu berusaha memasukkan seutas benang ke dalam lubang jarum. Meski sudah berkali-kali jarinya sudah tertusuk tapi ia tetap mencoba. –pantang menyerah sampai bisa. Jemarinya yang lihai pelan-pelan mulai mengikuti arah jahitan –yang dibuat oleh ibunya. Dimasukkan, dikeluarkan, dimasukkan, dikeluarkan lalu dimasukkan dan kemudian dikeluarkan lagi. –terasa menyenangkan baginya. Dan terakhir ia mengikat benang itu tepat di ujungnya. Sebuah pola silang-silang yang Kyungsoo sukai, timbul di jari telunjuknya. "Lihat Jariku mama, sekarang sudah terlihat lebih cantik. Ini namanya seni menjahit tubuh. Aku bisa membuat bentuk yang aku sukai." Puas melihat hasil akhir putirnya, Yixing tersenyum. Lagi-lagi mengusap surai hitam pendek itu –sebagai hadiah. Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya. –lonceng di kakinya berdenting. Mengecup kedua pipi sang ibu. –walau dengan wajah datar. "Bisakah kau membuat pola berbentuk kucing, Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja ma! Aku akan membuat banyak kucing di tanganku ini."

.

.

 _Kyungsoo si anak terakhir, sebagai penjahit._

* * *

"Mama.." Satu nama yang selalu ia sebut. "Mama." Di manapun dia berada kata itulah yang selalu ia ucapkan. Anak lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu tersenyum –begitu lebar. Tubuhnya kecilnya terasa hancur, tetapi ia masih bisa tersenyum. Ia berjalan terseok-seok di lorong panjang nan gelap itu. Satu kaki yang terpasang sebuah rantai besar menggesek lantai bata tempat tinggalnya. –menghancurkan ornamen-ornamen indah di setiap langkahnya. Ia sudah tak perduli, atau lebih tepatnya terlalu letih –untuk mengangkat rantai itu. kemeja biru langit yang sejam lalu sudah tertata rapih, kini berantakan tak karuan dan berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Juga luka sayatan yang terlihat di pipi mulusnya yang tadi bersih. Chanyeol –anak lelaki tadi tak ingin ambil pusing. Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada fisiknya.

Ia berlari, kedua pedang tajam di tangannya ia goreskan ke dinding, ia senang menghancurkan sesuatu. –Dan meninggalkan sebuah jejak, berupa darah. Menimbulkan suara nyaring –akibat gesekan kedua benda tersebut. Rasa kesabarannya sudah habis, ia ingin segera menemui sang ibu. Dan meminta sebuah hadiah. Karena ia sudah menuntaskan tugas dengan sempurna. –tanpa kesalahan. Samar-samar cahaya terang sudah bisa terlihat di ujung. Anak lelaki yang masih berusia delapan tahun itu mempercepat langkahnya. Melihat Yixing sudah berdiri di sana, menunggunya. Perasaan hangat menyelubungi hati Chanyeol. Ia bahagia, walaupun sang ibu tidak mengajarkannya tentang kebahagiaan. Ia masih bisa merasa bahagia. Ujung bibir yang memiliki sebuah tindikan itu tertarik. Melengkung ke atas, saat Yixing menatapnya.

"Luka apa itu yang ada di tanganmu Chanyeol?"

"Ah ini, Aku sangat rindu mama. Hingga tak sadar sudah melukis wajah mama di tanganku, –ini indahkan mama?"

"Kau menyayatnya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja ma! Menggunakan pedang ku ini!"

.

.

 _Chanyeol si anak pertama, sebagai pelukis._

* * *

"Mama.."

Anak lelaki itu berlenggak-lenggok bagaikan bangsawan kerajaan di atas sebuah pembatas jalan. Membayangkan ada sebuah panggung megah serta karpet merah yang akan menyambutnya di sana. Sepasang mata tajam itu sesekali mengerling nakal. Ia memainkan kemeja merah pekatnya. Sedetik kemudian Sehun –anak tadi tersenyum. Menampakkan ekspresi gembira. Kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terbalut perban ia sodorkan ke arah ibunya. Tanpa diberitahu juga Yixing –ibunya sudah tahu kalau anak itu sedang pamer. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum, meskipun hanya senyum tipis –dari ibunya sudah bisa membuat dada anak lelaki bertubuh mungil nan kurus itu meletup-letup seperti berondong jangung yang baru saja matang. Sehun sangat menyukai perban barunya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sang ibu mengganti perban-perban itu dalam seminggu ini. –sungguh hadiah yang terbaik bagi Sehun.

"Bagaimana tugasmu hari ini Sehun?"

"Tentu saja indah ma! Sehun sudah memotong daging kakak itu menjadi tiga puluh empat potongan seperti yang mama perintahkan."

Keindahan, itulah yang selalu anak lelaki –berumur tujuh tahun ini pikirkan. Tidak seperti sang kakak dan adiknya. Chanyeol si penghancur dan Kyungsoo si tukang merapihkan. Sedangkan dirinya, dia adalah Sehun si pemotong. Sejak lahir Sehun sudah diturunkan dengan bakat yang luar biasa. Ia senang memahat sesuatu, memahat tangan dan kakinya dengan ukiran yang begitu sempurna. Walaupun hanya berbekal dengan pisau-pisau kecil. Tetapi yang selalu ia pentingkan adalah keindahan pahatan –dalam seni memotongnya. Dan sang ibu menyukai bakatnya itu.

.

.

 _Sehun si anak kedua, sebagai pemahat._

* * *

Suara bising yang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Jeritan-jeritan kencang dari bibir itu terasa pilu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang itu hanya bisa berjongkok dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala guna menghilangkan perasaan takut. Sedangkan kedua kakak lelakinya berdiri di depan, seperti sebuah tameng – _untuknya_. Chanyeol dan Sehun, keduanya kini sudah tumbuh besar. –dan _menjadi tampan._ Mereka terlihat gagah saat mengeksekusi seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu mereka kenal. Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu memegang sebuah gergaji mesin yang sangat besar. Sedangkan si lelaki berkulit putih pucat, ia hanya memegang dua tongkat yang terbuat dari kayu. keduanya memotong kaki dan tangan sang korban. Agar si korban tidak lari. –terkulai lemas, target mereka sudah tak bisa banyak bergerak. Ditambah dengan efek tusukan jarum beracun milik Kyungsoo –gadis tadi. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menangis, ia hanya bisa menjerit.

Wajah cantik miliknya dulu sudah tak berbentuk sekarang. Sehun sudah merubahnya menjadi lebih _indah_ dengan pahatan. Ini adalah hukuman untuk Yixing. Karena ia sudah membuang ketiga anaknya dan bersekutu dengan iblis. "Kyung.." Suara berat kakaknya –Chanyeol menyadarkan Kyungsoo, Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, membawa Kyungsoo pada dekapan hangat. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat ke telinga kanannya. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit. Ia turun dan berjalan pelan. Rasa yang begitu menyesakkan dada. Walaupun dibesarkan sebagai seorang pembunuh, tapi dia tetaplah seorang gadis. Kyungsoo tak memiliki ekspresi, tapi dia masih punya perasaan.

"Satu hal yang bisa aku dan kedua kakakku pelajari selama di sekolah ini, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. –kasih sayang, sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah mama berikan pada kami. Mama sudah mengajarkan kami banyak hal. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Suara yang begitu lirih.

Tiga langkah.

"Kyung, cepatlah waktu kita su-"

Lima langkah.

"Dasar bocah keparat."

Gadis itu berhenti.

"Aku tak pernah mencintai kalian, cih."

Sepuluh langkah.

"Kau adalah ahli perapal mantra Kyung."

" **Avada Kedavra.** "

* * *

" **Mama, satu-satunya yang telah kau berikan pada kami.** " –Kim Chanyeol

"— **adalah luka.** " –Kim Kyungsoo

" **Cuma itu yang bisa kami ingat.** " –Kim Sehun

" **Tapi apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekitar kami, bukan masalah. Kami sama sekali tidak menaruh dendam padamu. Ini hanyalah tugas. Karena kami adalah penyihir. Makhluk rendah yang bekerja untuk Tuhan.** "

–tiga bersaudara Kim.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

hai hai aku balik lagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ XD

Tirai Kecil mau nerusin cerita yang ini nih :"

maaf ya lamaa,

respon bagus janji deh update cepet heheheh XD

see you~


	3. Call And Response

Summary : "Tongkat Elder, tongkat paling sakti yang pernah dibuat.

Batu Kebangkitan dan juga Jubah Gaib.

Itulah Relikui Kematian.

Bersama-sama mereka membuat Relikui Kematian.

Bersama mereka menjadikan pemilik menjadi Penguasa Kematian."

EXO! KaiSoo! KrisTao! SuLay! ChanBaek! ChenMin! HunHan! GS!

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya, saya hanya mengambil beberapa adegan di filmnya dan membuat side storynya.**

 **EXO juga bukan milik saya.**

 **But ff ini murni milik saya.**

.

.

.

 **WARNING! OOC! AUTHOR NEWBIE! GS! EYD TIDAK SESUAI! HANCUR! ABAL! BIKIN MUNTAH! TYPO! ADEGAN KEKERASAN YANG TIADA AKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***VIRUS PRESENT***

.

.

.

 **The Deathly Hallows**

" **Call And Response"**

.

.

* * *

Karena ketika aku memanggilmu, **kau tidak mendengar**.

Aku meneriakki namamu, kau masih **tak bergeming**.

Dan bahkan ketika aku merindukanmu, kau sudah terlebih dahulu ditakdirkan untuk **mati**.

Sungguh reuni keluarga yang sangat mengharukan.

Melihatmu berlutut seperti itu, memasang wajah angkuh –sampai akhir hayatmu.

Rasa sesak di dada ini terasa menghilang.

Aku mengelus pipiku, sebuah goresan luka yang memanjang. –Cakaran.

Ini adalah tanda cinta darimu, mama.

Terima kasih sudah merawatku beserta kedua adikku saat itu.

.

.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

.

"Siapapun.. Siapapun yang mendengarkanku, Tolong.."

"—Tolong kami.."

Jeritan pilu ini tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Pagar besi yang mengurung jiwa kami.

Awan biru, langit yang cerah, hari yang indah apakah itu nyata?

Apakah aku bisa melihatnya?

Kedua mata ini hanya dapat melihat hujan, langit yang berwarna gelap dan –kematian.

Rantai besi yang mengelilingi keenam kaki kami.

Tuhan, apakah aku masih percaya pada Tuhan? Haruskah aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan –lagi?

Atau apakah Tuhan sudah tak berpihak kepada kami? Entahlah. Bahkan aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berdoa.

Sejak kecil aku dan kedua adikku tak pernah tahu apa itu Tuhan.

Mama tak pernah mengajari kami tentang Tuhan.

Kami tak pernah disekolahkan, tapi kami mencari tahu.

Kami yang ditakdirkan sebagai seseorang yang hina.

Tak ada yang mau menyelamatkan kami.

Masa kecil kami adalah mimpi buruk.

Terkadang aku berpikir, jika saat itu orang yang mengadopsi kami bukanlah seorang Zhang Yi Xing mungkin kami sudah bahagia sekarang.

Kyungsoo tidak akan merasakan ketakutan seperti itu, Sehun tidak akan menangis sekencang itu dan aku, aku tak akan menjadi orang yang tidak berguna seperti ini.

Mama, kemanakah kau pergi? Dengan tega kau meninggalkan kami di sini.

Kami dibuang, seperti kucing yang baru saja dilahirkan.

Kami yang tak diinginkan lagi, setelah apa yang telah kami lakukan.

Tak ada balasan, secuil pun tak ada.

Kami yang masih begitu kecil, tidak mengenal apa itu yang dinamakan dosa.

Tangan mungil yang berumuran darah.

Tanpa makanan dan minuman, terkunci di sebuah gereja tua yang sudah tak terpakai.

 **Alunan piano menyayat hati yang Sehun mainkan.**

 **Diiringi tangisan kencang Kyungsoo yang menggema.**

 **Lagu penghantar tidurku yang tak pernah kulupakan.**

 **Kami yang berjalan di tengah-tengah sebuah neraka.**

Hingga hari itu datang, hari di mana pertama kalinya aku melihat cahaya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Pintu besar yang selalu tertutup, pagar besar yang berdiri kokoh, sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan sinar-sinar yang sangat terang.

Suara seorang gadis yang berteriak, samar-samar kedua telingaku yang lebar ini juga menangkap suara gonggongan anjing dari luar.

Dan aku juga bisa mendengar suara ledakan dari arah pintu.

Saat itulah kau datang, yang kuingat kau juga bersama dengan orang-orang yang memakai jubah hitam.

Dan seekor makhluk menakutkan, aku tak tahu apa nama makhluk itu.

Ia memiliki kaki depan, sayap dan kepala seperti elang raksasa, juga tubuh dan kaki belakang seperti singa.

" _Aku tak menyangka akan ada manusia di sini."_

" _Siapa mereka?"_

" _Apa mereka berbahaya?"_

" _Hey Baekhyun jangan terlalu dekat!"_

" _Ya Tuhan, Jongdae mereka hanya anak-anak!"_

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

Apakah aku sudah berada di surga?

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang dan mataku sudah sangat ingin menutup.

Tapi aku masih bisa merasakannya.

Kedua adikku yang dibawa oleh orang-orang itu.

Rambut halus berwarna cokelat yang membelai pipiku.

Aku mendongak,

seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum.

Kedua tangan yang begitu cantik.

" **Hallo Keputusasaan!** "

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
